happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Diseasy Does It
Diseasy Does It is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Sickly the muskrat with a burning fever. Roles Starring *Sickly *Doc Featuring *Petunia *Handy *Flaky *Rip *Torn *Fungus *Sniffles Appearances *Generic Tree Friends Plot The episode starts outside a cafe, where Doc sits on a table. He inspects his food to see if it is clean, then quickly moves the mask off his mouth to eat it. However, he is interrupted by a sneeze. He looks at the table behind him to see Sickly blowing his nose. A disgusted Doc puts on his gloves, picks up a very long stick on the ground, and uses it to tap Sickly on the shoulder. Sickly turns around just in time for Petunia to walk by. He sneezes on them, though Doc has protected himself with an umbrella. Petunia runs away to her house to shower. By the time she gets there, she develops chickenpox and her nose turns red and runny. She hears a ring from the door, seeing Handy. She tries to hold her sneeze but ends up giving Handy a cold. Handy coughs but was unable to cover his mouth due to his lack of hands. A nearby Flaky gets sick from this, and she sneezes so hard she is launched like a rocket. Rip and Torn are seen playing, when Flaky lands on Rip, impaling him. Torn runs away and bumps into a trash can, making it roll down a hill with Fungus inside. Fungus jumps out dizzy from his ride, when a flipped-out Torn pushes him back down the hill, then sneezing as he caught the illness too. Ambulances show up all over town to pick up sick people as the pandemic spreads. This is all over the news as Sickly watches from his home. A truck appears outside and some doctors force him out and drive away with him. Sickly wakes up to find himself in a plastic bubble with a Sniffles standing outside in a radiation suit. He tells Sickly he will perform some tests on him to determine how to cure his and everyone else's illnesses. Sickly feels a sneeze coming on. His huge sneeze launches him into the air and he bounces all over the place inside his bubble, flattening Sniffles in the process. Sickly and his bubble crash through a wall of the building and bounces towards a cliff. He bounces off the edge and gets shredded by a helicopter. Not only his blood - but his mucus - is spreaded by the propellor and sent raining over town. Doc wakes up and looks at the weather forecast, which says it will be raining mucus all day. Doc grabs an umbrella and puts on a radiation suit before heading outside. Numerous coughs and sneezes are heard when he opens the door. Moral "Coughs and sneezes spread diseases." Deaths #Rip is impaled by Flaky's quills. #Fungus is pushed down a hill (a splatter sound is heard). #Sniffles is flattened and splattered by the plastic bubble. #Sickly is shredded by a helicopter blade. Injuries #Petunia, Handy, Flaky, Torn, and numerous generic tree friends catch Sickly's illness. Trivia *This is Sickly's debut appearance. *Although Doc had a starring role, he only appeared in the beginning and end of the episode. *A short called Kenny and the Chimp (in the pilot for the series Codename: Kids Next Door) had the same episode title. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 16 Episodes